


Brilliant Stars In The Night Sky

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slightly slow burn, also mama sena, as if leo would go on a journey and not think of ruka at least once, its fluff, pure sweet fluff, ruka gets mentioned ofc ruka gets mentioned, sliiiiight angst, there is a bit of watakei and keichi and ofc wataei at some point if you squint, well also the rest of knights in like one sentence or sth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: “Let's get out of this boring city! Let's leave behind the war. Let me show you the world.”With the promise of the world, Eichi and Leo leave the city.(Eichi and Leo go on a post high school vacation.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this August last year thats 8 months ago (laughs). Oh well. This is to the few Eileo shippers I know and the few Eileo shippers who will hopefully enjoy this! Also, Eichi is really soft in this one, idk just...really in love I guess. Deal with it.
> 
> Leo calls Eichi えーち, so I put his "Eichi" into italics to reflect on that.
> 
> This is semi-proofread, might fix it later but right now I am too tired and just want to upload this shit.

“Let's get out of this boring city! Let's leave behind the war. Let me show you the world.”

Eichi has been lured by these words, willingly following behind the deep rich twilight red framing the delicate face of the former King of Yumenosaki Academy, the glowing leaf green in those eyes that promised him the world.

In moments that Tsukinaga Leo wasn't trying to find aliens or writing compositions all over the streets and trees, or people, he has this solemn look into the far distance. 

A sudden fear of losing him to the vast world, Eichi has grabbed hold of Leo’s wrist, surprising both himself and the other.

“Don't go.” _Don't leave me_ , are the unspoken words in the former emperor’s blue eyes and instead of pulling away like Leo often did in the past, he smiles.

“No way, I'm definitely going.” Leo seems to watch Eichi closely for a moment, maybe even reading the pleading in those blue eyes. “Come with me, emperor- no, _Eichi_. Let's leave the war behind. I am tired of fighting. Aren't you as well?”

With the promise of the world, Eichi and Leo leave the city.

\---

“Tsukinaga-kun. What are you doing?” Eichi is amused because Leo is sitting in the middle of the street, carts of vegetables for the street vendors, bikes and motorbikes carrying goods and people have to go around him, sparing him a disdainful look but otherwise not bothered by the unusual hindrance it seems. 

Leo sneezes at the sand and dust whirling up from the busy street but it doesn't deter him from drawing scores into the ground with a stick.

“If I don't write it down now, I will forget! It will escape my genius mind!”

Eichi tilts the sun umbrella he carries with him towards Leo a bit so the blazing sun will not scorch the skin of the person he has grown so attached to. “I have a pen and music score papers with me, Tsukinaga-kun. You can compose while I choose a cool place for a rest.”

Leo grabs the pen and paper his companion offers without looking up and continues his mad composing.

Eichi waits until the sun is less brutal before he turns to look at the closer shops and restaurants.

A soft “Thanks” from Leo to Eichi almost gets lost in the noise of this city’s daily business.

\---

“Only one room,” Leo asks with a frown.

“Sorry. I can arrange something, like throwing someone out-” Eichi asks but Leo raises an eyebrow at the blond.

“You're falling back into emperor-habits.”

“Only to please my King,” Eichi replies with a gentle smile and Leo shudders at how calm and sweet this person can smile while he could be talking about murdering a puppy or kitten. Probably. 

At least in the past. They were no longer their past selves. The Eichi now that does those tasteless threats usually doesn't mean them anymore. Leo hopes.

He hopes Eichi, who was once capable of causing a war and breaking people, wouldn't kill puppies and kitties now or ever.

“One room is fine. I fit on most couches.”

“Are you offering me the bed, Tsukinaga-kun?”

“I am, why are you surprised, _Eichi_?” Leo looks at him quizzically. “You are the one with a...weaker constitution.” Leo never mentions Eichi’s illness as illness. Like it won't exist if he did not. He doesn't even know why he cares so much. Now more than in the past.

“My body is fine, I am probably physically just as strong as you, maybe stronger because I am taller and have more body mass.”

Eichi knows he is physically fit, he just doesn't have the stamina to stay that forever thanks to his unnamed genetic illness.

“...you're probably too tall for the couch.” Since it is a valid argument, they leave it at that.

\---

Leo finds himself waking up with the blond running a hand through his hair.

“ _Eichi_. What the fuck-”

“Did I wake you? I apologize. Your hair just looked so touchable. You should let your hair loose more often, it suits you, too.” Pulling one last time at those orange locks, Eichi stands up from besides the couch Leo has slept in. 

“Can't do that, people will mistake me more of a girl in those moments.” Leo doesn't care much usually but he for some reason doesn't want to be mistaken for a girl in Eichi’s presence, or even worse, his girlfriend.

Eichi just bites back the comment that people sometimes mistake him for a girl enough even with his side tail.

“I know you are smirking at me, _Eichi_.”

“I'm not exactly hiding that, Tsukinaga-kun.”

\---

The ocean is wild, the waves are rolling onto the beach, the wind is pulling at their clothes and hair.

“It's gonna rain soon,” Leo comments, excitement in his voice as he looks at the raging sea like a little child seeing it for the first time (it isn't, the sea by which Yumenosaki stands has been angry a lot of times during the typhoon seasons after all).

“Did we bring an umbrella?” Eichi asks against the howling wind.

It is ‘we' since a while now, after all, they had been traveling together for over a week by now. How many times have people been mistaken them as a couple more than just companions, it's probably Eichi’s fault (always blame Eichi), for so much that Leo has given up and stopped caring.

Maybe it's also easier to think they are not enemies, former ones. They have hurt each other pretty badly in the past. They are by far over it, Leo probably still hates the blond in some part of his mind.

But for Eichi it is enough that the smaller boy has taken him with him onto a journey through the world. The fact that he isn't totally hated by the genius he has admired so much, enjoyed so much in the past.

And although they have changed, Eichi is relieved to find out that he still very much enjoys this extraordinary personality that is Tsukinaga Leo. Even when he calls himself broken, even when he was the one breaking him, there is so much more to each of them, there is so much more about life.

Like a journey through the world.

They did not bring an umbrella (but what can you expect from Leo who ran out into the open the moment the sky darkened and the wind picked up and Eichi of course followed, too curious about what his companion would show him on this journey to discover themselves again - bringing an umbrella of course was the last thing on their minds in that moment). So when it starts to pour they get soaked within seconds and because the wind gets worse, they run to seek shelter.

“In here!” Leo yells over the wind and the rain and the thundering waves and Eichi gets grabbed by the wrist, and in flurry of wet rain and orange hair and his own blond sticking into his eyes, he finds himself in a small cave, barely enough to contain two adult people but oddly sheltered from the sounds of the storm and the waterfall rain.

“How did you find this?” Eichi hears his voice echoing back a little. The temperature in this small, cramped cave is quite warm compared to the one outside and he looks around, barely seeing anything because of the lack of light.

“The aliens showed me!”

Eichi turns on his phone’s light that is luckily the newest kind of technology, built to be waterproof, so it is fine despite his owner being soaked to the bone. This way the small cave gets illuminated by a weak, dim light. 

“So this is where you have been disappearing to yesterday,” Eichi comments when he finds some odd drawing crudely etched into the stone walls. They show distinct score lines and musical score notes. He tries humming the melody etched into the walls and finds it's a nice tune, almost like waves coming and going by the beach.

The storm isn't weakening in force anytime soon it seems, so they sit down. The silence between them strangely isn't a tensed one like it would have been in the past. Leo takes a sharp rock and starts drawing into the rocky walls, Eichi closes his eyes to listen to the small sounds Leo does while composing.

“Do you never tire of thinking of new masterpieces?” Eichi asks during a small break in which Leo just stays quiet, running his hand over the lines and music scores he has carved into the wall.

The orange haired boy doesn't reply immediately.

“I have taken a break way longer than intended already. Back then, inspiration never would come to me. It was awful.”

Eichi opens his eyes. Leo is looking at his drawing but his eyes aren't focusing.  
“Tsukinaga-kun. It was my fault, right?”

Green eyes meet blue. The intensity of these eyes makes Eichi’s heart skip a beat. He has long since accepted the effect his former arch enemy has on him, he quite enjoys it. The affection and the sweet pain of guilt.

“It's as much your fault as it was mine. But it's in the past. Let's not talk about it.”

Leo’s eyes focus on Eichi, he is the center of attention of those green eyes and the thought of being on Leo’s mind makes Eichi feel happier than he expected.

In Leo’s eyes, Eichi looks quite disheveled. His long blond hair is wet and wildly sticks to his face and it looks unusually good, Leo has to admit. In the dim cell phone light his blue eyes seem weak, almost icy, yet Leo can't seem to look away. Eichi has always been a beautiful person, Leo is no one to deny that. But appearance didn't matter in war.

Now that they are out of war time, in a time that could be called restoration, Leo seems to notice Eichi more than ever.

How he must look to that former emperor, Leo wonders, with his hair wild and unruly thanks to the rain and the wind. He has never quite cared for his appearance, why is he starting with it now, acutely aware of Eichi’s gaze on him?

“Let's talk about the present and the future instead.” Leo finally decides to break the silence. He can hear his heartbeat and it is faster than usual, averting his eyes from the blond.

“In the present, you make me feel like I am in love, Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi bluntly replies and Leo flushes, whipping his face back at Eichi, looking at him incredulous. 

“What the f-”

His breath hitches in his throat when Eichi is suddenly barely an inch away from him, their noses barely touching, their breaths mixing hotly in the small cave. Leo can feel Eichi’s heat emitting and hitting his own and he can't explain the goosebumps building up from that.

Eichi smells wet, but there is also this pleasant smell underneath the smell of rain. 

“Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi says quietly, eyes half-lid, a small smile on his lips. Leo’s eyes get involuntarily drawn to those lips. Lush, pale pink, wet. Did ‘kissable' just cross his mind? Leo decides to pretend that never happened.

“I like you. Not as a toy, not as my former arch enemy. I like you as Tsukinaga Leo, who invited me to see the world with him.”

\---

The confession does complicate a few things. Like Leo’s inner peace.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, for example.

“Why did you tell me,” he complains randomly while they are in a bus on their way to the next destination. The thought has interrupted his flow of thinking of a new piece of music and it irritates him.

“Mmmh, don’t be so loud.” 

“ _Eichi_ , what’s wrong with you?” Leo has vaguely noticed that ever since they woke up to head towards their next destination, Eichi has been...less shiny. Is that even how one can describe that usually dazzling top idol? His smile seems weaker, he isn’t that fascinated by Leo’s antics anymore. And he is sleeping a lot.

Leo hasn’t paid much attention before because he was so busy with everything else but Eichi. Composing and soaking up all the new scenery for example.

But now that Leo looks at the blond, he looks even paler than usual and he is much quieter. It does seem quite unusual. “Are you sick? Like...you know, that other kind of sick…”

Eichi chuckles and it’s weaker than his usual soft, slightly teasing chuckle. Somehow it makes Leo feel a bit uncomfortable. As if he is...worried?

“I’m gonna be okay, I just need some more rest,” he says and not only does he look, he also sounds tired.

“Huh,” is all Leo can think of saying because he is so busy trying to ignore the feeling that could be worry. So he fails to say anything else and because of lack of ideas how to deal with that feeling, he returns to composing.

Or so he hoped but instead he cannot concentrate and he notices Eichi nodding off, waking up from the bus shaking or his head hitting the window, then nodding off again only to wake up by something else.

“You can lean on my shoulder, you know?” Leo offers before he can stop himself. But really, there’s no harm in that. Not even if that guy is supposedly crushing on him.

Eichi smiles tiredly. “Ah but Tsukinaga-kun, you are smaller, my neck will hurt if I do so.”

Leo looks at him, contemplating whether to take offense on that or not, because, unfortunately, he is stating facts. “...well, then don't.” He tried helping, that much has to count.

With that easing his mind he turns back to his composing.

Until he is startled with a small yelp at the sudden weight on his shoulder. “ _Eichi_?!”

“Shht,” he says quietly as he rests his head on Leo’s shoulder, blond tresses brushing his neck and making him shudder just a little.

“Didn't you just say you'd get neck pains?” Leo asks slightly iffy, trying not to think of his heartbeat that is quicker than usual, probably at being startled. (Now that he isn't, though, it hasn't quite settled down yet.)

“I realized that I don't care.”

They fall silent because Leo doesn't know what to say to the fact that Eichi is apparently fine with neck pains in exchange of being able to sleep. Is he Ritsu? Maybe he picked up Ritsu’s habit from their club activities together.

Eichi’s breath eventually becomes even, his eyes closed, and Leo notices long blond lashes. A little flustered that he keeps looking, he returns to his score papers instead.

\---

In the end Eichi apparently caught a cold.

“You should go out enjoy the city,” Eichi says, gentle and quiet, lying in the hotel room’s bed, sheets tugged up to his chin thanks to Leo.

“I will. But only after you took your medicine and fall asleep. The night is young, aliens are gonna be active at night. Ah but so are vampires. I wonder how _Rittsu_ is doing…”

Leo is quick in getting distracted by his train of thoughts, but Eichi thinks this is just another endearing fact about that young man.

“Don’t forget your score papers. Remember, if you draw on any building or street, you might get dragged off by the police and your masterpiece will be removed and forever lost, even with that genius mind of yours.”

Leo grumbles a little, but Eichi is right. It has happened before on this trip and Eichi never forgets to remind him. (For good reasons.)

“Think of me,” Eichi says, his voice getting sleep-drunk gradually.

“You sound like a spoilt kid.” But aren’t all idols like spoilt kids on the inside? Aren’t most of the idols of Yumenosaki, coming from mostly fairly rich families, bathing in attention, being like kids on the stage?

“I am one,” is Eichi’s quiet reply, his eyelids heavy. His lips move, he almost says ‘don’t go’ but he is too sleepy to follow through.

“I’ll be back,” Leo says, though he wonders why he feels the need to clarify that. Especially because Eichi is asleep by the time he says that. But it does make him feel better for some reason.

\---

After a little adventure in the city, which involved using up all of his score papers and drawing on pieces of tree leafs, then almost losing them all because a windy gust blew them away, Tsukinaga Leo returns to the suite his vacation partner has booked.

Leo doesn’t quite understand. That Eichi’s relationship to his family is similar to how most relationships and friendships are in Eichi’s eyes: taking advantage of each other, mutual giving and taking and benefiting from each other.

How sad. If Eichi had a cute little sister like he had, maybe his view on family and friends would have turned out differently?

Leo doesn’t even notice that his last thoughts before falling asleep are not solely on Ruka, or his dear Knights, but this time on Eichi, too.

He does notice when something rouses him awake suddenly, though.

It’s still rather dark in the room he inhabits, so it can’t be too long since he came back. 

Aliens, maybe? Leo’s thoughts jump all over the place, excited, a surge of inspiration tickling his sleepy mind. His hands itch and grope for a pen - he’d start writing on the sheets if he must.

But something bigger and warm, almost hot, traps his arm between the mattress and itself and suddenly that something is close, so close to him.

“Wh-wh-wha?!”

“Too loud…”

The mumble was slurred with sleepiness but the underlying pouting tone was clearly audible. 

“ _Eichi_ -?!”

“Shhhhht.” Eichi sleepily moves closer, wrapping his arms around Leo and rendering him almost immobile. 

“ _Eichi_ \- you- ugh _let me breathe_!” Struggling a little, out of reflex and because he LOVES HIS FREEDOM, he manages to free his arm at least, pushing against the blond. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Eichi grumbles softly and tightens his grip on Leo, burying his face in the crook of Leo’s neck. The other boy grunts in surprise at the closeness. That in itself actually doesn’t bother Leo as much as the heat emitting from Eichi’s entire existence. That wasn’t normal body heat.

“You are burning.” Leo was hoping that would make Eichi less clingy, but it does pretty much nothing. “ _Eichi_.”

“Mmm...let me sleep it away,” he mumbles against Leo’s neck and makes the other shudder at the ticklish feeling. 

“Then sleep in your own bed?” The heat is quite uncomfortable, it’s too much and feels rather unhealthy.

“Don’t wanna.”

Now Eichi really sounds like a spoilt kid. A sick, spoilt kid. “I can’t sleep if you cling to me and be all feverish, _Eichi_. Plus you’ll eventually break out in sweat, or should at least, to lower your fever. Also. Your hug is too tight-” And seemingly directly related, Leo’s heartbeat is too fast.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Eichi complains softly without ever relenting his hug and Leo is by far not weak, even if he is smaller and more delicate than the average young man his age, yet he can’t shake Eichi off.

Maybe he isn’t using his full force either but that’s something he doesn’t want to dwell on.

“You aren’t alone, your room is just next to mine.” Since when has Leo been the rational one of those two. He really feels like he is talking to a kid.

“That’s not the same...I’m always alone when I am sick, I hate it.”

Leo stops struggling at the vulnerable voice Eichi uses. There is something strangely making him feel rather uncomfortable at the idea of kicking Eichi out of his bed now. But it doesn't work staying like this either.

“You aren't alone,” he repeats. Absentmindedly he starts stroking Eichi’s hair. “I will be there when you wake up. So go back to your bed. Come on, I'm helping you.”

Leo tries sitting up, helping Eichi into the same position. The blond hair hangs all haphazardly over his face and it's hard to make out Eichi’s expression. As Leo helps him to stand, Eichi’s soft voice almost slips by his ear. But Leo’s hearing is among the best.

“...promise? You left us once already. Sena-kun was really angry about that, right? And I...I really missed you.”

Leo feels a wry smile play on his lips. “Sena. Sena is still angry. I'm not the same as before anymore, _Eichi_. What you miss is still gone. I however, whatever I may be, a remnant of my youth, of Sena and my dream, am gonna be here.”

Eichi remains quiet as Leo pulls him into the other room. He doesn’t utter a word even as Leo helps him back onto the bed, pulling the disarrayed blanket back over Eichi, who squirms, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of heat.

Leo doesn’t really know what else to say so he hurries to leave the room but Eichi reacts faster in grabbing his wrist. How cliche, doesn’t that happen in those shoujo things Ruka loves to read and watch?

“ _Eichi_ , sleep. I told you I’ll be there.” Leo tries pulling away but Eichi’s grip is not relenting.

“...can you blame me for doubting you?” Eichi’s voice is muffled because Leo has pulled the blanket almost to his nose, just enough for Eichi to breathe. “Or to put it into your words, my inspiration tells me you could leave me anytime and the thought hurts.”

“That’s not inspiration, that’s a delusion.”

“It’s natural worry. Tsukinaga-kun...you are so fleeting, I’m always worried…” Eichi’s feverish voice sounds pained and it catches Leo off-guard, confused about how to react.

“I am not like in the past, don’t worry-”

“But I do. If I don’t grab on to you it feels like you will be gone. Like when you said you’d leave for this trip, if I didn’t hold on and come along, I would have lost you.” 

There is a silence, this one is awkward. Leo cannot deny the facts Eichi stated and Eichi is waiting for Leo to say something. The genius has no words, for once. Or rather, quite often lately, always involving Eichi.

“Leo...no matter what remnant of dreams, of youth and yourself you are, I love it all, without fail, with no exceptions.”

Does Eichi notice he called Leo by his first name? Is it on purpose? It seems to touch Leo’s confused heart and - ah, is that again some sort of confession?

Will Eichi even remember after his fever breaks?

“I. Will. Stay.” Leo says slowly with emphasis on every word, touching Eichi’s hand with his other to pry them off his wrist.

It seems like Eichi feels defeated because he doesn’t fight and lets his hand drop, instead curling up like some forsaken little child.

Leo looks at him, then turns to leave.

Eichi closes his eyes, squeezes them shut tightly and hopes he will soon be distracted from the feeling of abandonment and loneliness by feverish dreams that hopefully will not contain Leo. (Or maybe he hopes they are full of Leo, he likes the bittersweet pain, at least it makes him feel alive.) Did Izumi feel like this, Eichi wonders. He is slightly jealous of Izumi, having known that genius boy for a long while already, having shared dreams and visions together. But they do have something in common: Leo leaving.

He is so deep in hazy thoughts, the fever slowly making him tired, that he startles badly, his heart jumping all over the place in his ribcage as something thuds against the frame of his bed.

Blue eyes fly open but don't see anything in this dark.

“Didn’t I tell you to sleep, _Eichi_?”

It’s Leo’s voice, it’s the most beautiful voice (aside from Wataru maybe) Eichi could wish to hear right now and he tries sitting up. “Tsukinaga-”

“I’m leaving if you don’t lie back down and sleep, _Eichi_.” A hand presses Eichi back into his bed by the shoulder, strong and firm, yet the fingers delicate. Now Eichi sees the dark, blurry silhouette of Leo hovering over him. He moves away and Eichi turns his head on the pillow, realizing Leo has pushed the small sofa towards his bed and has brought his blanket from the other room.

The blanket isn’t the only thing Leo brought apparently because he hears some plastic ripping and then those delicate fingers brushing his bangs aside from his sweaty forehead, using his own pyjama sleeve to dab it dry to slap a cooling pad onto his forehead.

“Ow-” Eichi whines a little but he is so happy, just SO happy that Leo is there, that he did not leave that he starts to giggle. Maybe it’s also the heat getting to his brain.

“W-what the heck, _Eichi_ , did the aliens fry your brain? Are aliens here?!” Eichi knows if he lets Leo get off tangent now, he will be gone for a while, so his hand shoots out, again, to grab Leo, but this time by his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m just happy. Please, let’s stay like this…!” Eichi wonders if he might have read too many of Keito’s shoujo manga to act like a little high school girl in love. He’s no high school girl but he is in love at least.

Leo’s first reflex is to pull away but seeing Eichi relax, eyes closed, holding his hand, neither too tight nor too loose, seeing Eichi look contented and like a simple human being after all these years of rising, reigning and falling, always fighting, always on alert and always all alone, he can’t bring himself to refuse.

“Let go first, I need to lie down properly,” Leo says and Eichi grumbles softly, reluctantly releasing his hand, squirming restlessly and only settling down again when Leo’s soft skin touches his, their fingers intertwining again.

“I love you, Leo.” Voice muffled, soft and sleepy, Eichi falls asleep with those final thoughts and words leaving his lips

Leo doesn’t reply because he, too, buries his face into his blanket, acutely aware of their joint hands, closing his eyes. Eichi did it again, calling him by his first name. He will have forgotten by tomorrow, he is sure.

Is he relieved about it? Or is he sad? The genius has no answer.

\---

Leo must have slept very deeply because when he wakes up he is sprawled all across half the sofa and half Eichi’s bed, with the blond’s arms wrapped around him, their blankets wrapped around each of them waist-down in complete disarray.

The first thing he notices before reacting is that Eichi’s temperature feels normal again.

Then he tries wiggling out of the hug. “Ugh, _Eichi_ , let goooo.”

The blond doesn’t react at all, so Leo tries prying off his arms, but at that, Eichi tightens the hug, mumbling with small dissatisfied noises.

“Stay stiiill....let’s continue sleeping some more, I’m tired,” are the barely coherent, audible words Eichi speaks when Leo continues struggling.

“My inspiration-”

“Needs to rest, too, shut up,” Eichi mumbles, moving even closer to the point of now halfway lying on Leo, making him unable to struggle (he could have, if he put all his strength into it, probably, Eichi should be weak after being sick, but…). 

Leo wants to free himself at the first impulse but writhing underneath Eichi only makes the blond tighten his hug and his face gets so close Leo can feel the warmth and his breath brush against his forehead.

There is something else that catches Leo’s attention and that ceases his struggling. A soft rhythm, a gentle, dull beat. His ear is next to Eichi’s chest and it takes him a moment to realize what that is.

“Huh so even a former tyrant has a heart.” It's half a joke, but Leo has been wondering at some point as well. 

He gets no reply, just even breaths and the rhythmical, calm beat of Eichi’s heart.

Leo closes his eyes to continue listening it. It's like a little melody on its own, Eichi’s life melody. It sounds nice.

So nice that the next moment Leo opens his eyes he is tangled up, curled up in the blankets, yet something is missing. The source of warmth he has been falling asleep to, the sound of heartbeats he was lulled in by, it is gone and Leo feels an emotion he has not felt in a while and wouldn't have wanted to feel again.

Emptiness, loneliness. Briefly, only, before it turns into confusion because why he is having these emotions in the first place?

“Ah you're awake, Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi comes, hair damp, towel slung around his neck but apparently as healthy as he can be to take a shower. Leo’s head snaps around and Eichi bends down on his bed, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

What a foreign sensation, Leo thinks even as Eichi pulls away. It fills him with joy, energy and he feels his inspiration bloom within him. He jumps out of bed and dashes into his room.

“What are you doing?”

“Inspirational shower!” is all Eichi hears before the door falls shut.

\---

Eichi finds Leo on the ground of his hotel room, half-clad, hair soppy wet, his towel lost somewhere between the bathroom and the way to where he is on the ground, letting his pen fly over the score papers he at least managed to get before he ended up drawing on the walls (which would have been a bit troublesome to explain to the hotel staff).

“You'll get a cold this way.” Eichi grabs the crumpled towel and puts it on Leo’s wet hair, rubbing it gently as he sits down next to the genius.

“Geniuses don't get colds.” Leo barely is distracted, his inspiration apparently very active and Eichi enjoys watching the orange head jotting down his ideas, while the blond dries the other’s hair and this harmony would have been impossible a year ago. Now however it is and Eichi feels at ease, he wouldn't mind more of these peaceful days with his favorite genius.

Leo makes small noises of satisfaction and disapproval a few times, scratching his head, crossing through a few musical notes and words, replacing them with new ideas. At some point Eichi stops rubbing his hair, instead he leaves to return with a hair blowdrier.

The twilight haired boy makes a funny noise when Eichi starts the blowdrier directed at his hair. “Waaah, that surprised me, for a moment I thought you were an alien blowing air at me!”

“Well...I am blowing hair at you…” Eichi replies over the sound of the working blowdrier as he gently runs his fingers through Leo’s hair to feel it steadily get drier.

“I mean with the mouth! Some aliens can do that, you know? Blow warm air really strongly at you!” Leo wiggles his toes, his elbows and belly on the ground, his feet in the air, his shirt’s collar too wide so it almost hangs off his shoulder. Shoulders that are a bit smaller than of the average young man, but Leo also is smaller than the average young man in general.

The strands of his hair are wiggling and flying into every direction thanks to the warm air meeting them and they fall softly around his neck and back once Eichi stops the blowdrier. Then he leans down, bringing his lips closer to Leo’s neck, all bare and alluring to him, and then he blows.

Leo, all happy and humming the melody he has come up with, lets out a surprised yelp when warm and soft air, gentler than the blowdrier, hits his bare neck. “Wawawawhat?”

Eichi chuckles, lifting his head and replies, “Maybe I’m an alien.” He ignores the feeling that he wanted to do more than just blow at this neck, maybe a kiss, maybe a bite. He inwardly shakes his head to push away the thoughts.

“You don’t look like one,” Leo scrutinizes him while his hand clamps down on his neck, rubbing the sensitive skin which still has goosebumps from the action before. “Or maybe you are. Now you made me suspicious.”

“I don’t mind being an alien to you, Tsukinaga-kun. You like aliens, don’t you?”

Leo sits cross, legged now, still staring at Eichi with a frown. “Huh, yes! Most of them at least! I don’t know them all to tell, though. Maybe you are an alien I won’t like?”

“Ah, that would hurt me, I hope you will like me.”

“I don’t hate you, at least!” Leo is grinning and Eichi knows, behind this serious alien talk, there is also a serious Tsukinaga Leo, who talks seriously about them both.

Is there hope, Eichi wonders. Do those words mean hope? Knowing Leo, he won’t tell him even if he asked, he would say to tell the story himself. And maybe he will do that.

\---

Tsukinaga Leo generally misplaces his cell phone, so he gave up on even bringing his to the trip. Eichi is the only one with a cell phone and sometimes they take a picture together that Eichi sends to Leo’s beloved Sena, his newbie Tsukasa, his Queen Arashi and his Knight Ritsu. Even Ruka would get a message from Leo via Eichi (the only exception Eichi would ever get to be in contact with Leo’s sister, whom he protects harder than his precious inspiration).

Leo lacking a cell phone also means that Eichi sometimes is left breathless trying to find Leo when he got distracted by something and failed to tell Eichi, with Eichi suddenly finding himself all alone, his companion swept away by some inspiration of his.

Maybe Leo is not good for his health, his heart. But really, no one is really good for anyone when they are silly in love. It does not matter that Eichi is short on breath that he is coughing, that his heart beats so fast he almost gets dizzy. 

All of this does not matter because the feeling of joy and loving peace that fills him, calms him the moment Eichi spots Leo again is worth it all. Since he has a short life expectancy anyway, he would rather experience love in all its glory once.

This time Leo is singing and dancing to street musicians, kids around him mimicking his improvised dancing style. A crowd has build, probably some are parents watching their kids get carried away by the inspiration of the small twilight haired young man. Eichi relates, he feels himself almost joining, almost running up to Leo to sweep him up in his arms and to twirl him around.

Instead he stays still, watching, inhaling the magic moment, watching the former king take the stage and motivate the kids to do the same.

This is it, Eichi thinks. This is what idols should be about. Elate the masses, move them with you.

This is who he fell in love with, eventually. Eichi has a lot of love for Yumenosaki’s idols. He loves Wataru, too, and Keito, those two way more than just normally, but Leo, he started from being interested in him to being childishly obsessed with having an entertaining rival, to breaking that rival and realizing that it hurt having Leo keep resenting, and the more he wanted Leo to forgive him, the more he actually fell for Leo.

_“I don’t hate you, at least!”_

Maybe Eichi will never hear anything else than that, but if that may be the case, then he will accept and just love Leo for as long as he can.

\---

“...yes, don’t worry, we are on the ship right now. Afterwards I think we will return. My parents are really impatient lately and want me to start college and getting used to business work. Ah Keito, I really don’t look forward to it. I want to keep on travelling with Tsukinaga-kun forever. Maybe a trip to the Mars-”

“A TRIP TO THE MARS?!” Leo’s voice booms through the seaside cafe deck and luckily it’s an open space, so his voice loses itself in the clear, fresh and salty ocean air.

Eichi sees and hears Keito sigh and shake his head on his tablet and chuckles as he turns the screen around for Leo to see Keito and vice versa.

“Keito!!! How are the kittens? They are all grown up now aren’t they? Don’t baby kittens grow up after a year or two? How’s Little John? Anzu and you are taking good care of then, yes? Ohh Keito, that reminds me! I saw a kitten yesterday when we stopped to look around. It looked real serious and had a different fur color around its eyes so it looked like it had glasses! I named it “Keito”! But I didn’t pick it up, it hissed at me when I tried petting it. Just like you Keito, wahahahaha~”

“I am seriously grateful that you two are off on a trip, I don’t know if I could have managed you two PLUS Hibiki-”

“I told you to call me “Wataru”, my dear Keito!” Another eccentric, beautiful voice joins in and a moment later silver blue hair sweep into the screen, almost looking like it would swallow Keito whole. “Greetings to your Highness, also greetings to the lion cub! I hope you’re having an a~ma~zing~ day!”

“Who are you calling a lion cub, grrrrrr!” Eichi must admit, he loves when Leo growls like that, it is the most adorable thing and he is grateful Wataru made Leo do it. “If you call me that, then you are...a...hm. I know! A fantail dove! You know, those white doves with those fluffy white, elegant feather tails! Your hair is like that!”

“Ehh, I feel honored, ou-sama! I was sure you’d pick something like….hm, Keito-kun and Tomoya-kun compare me to a peacock, you know?” Wataru runs a hand through his long silver blue hair and flips it, smacking part of it into Keito’s face and the latter’s face just darkens.

“But you HAVE doves and are friends with doves, aren’t you? So you’re more of a dove than a peacock! Wait, so since I am friends with aliens, does that make me an alien as well? W A I T, so are you all aliens too because you are friends with me-”

“Oh for GOD’S sake shut UP, Tsukinaga.”

Keito’s aggravated demand does startle Leo enough to stop talking for a few seconds, though Eichi has no doubt Leo could start up anytime again.

Lucky for Keito’s sanity (and everyone else’ well being on Keito’s side as well as Leo’s future), the reddish orange haired young man gets distracted by the sparkling sea, the fresh air, the seagulls passing over them with characteristic cries and Eichi hears Keito sigh in exasperation, kneading the skin between his eyes.

“Keito-kun, you need a massage. You should let me give you one later, my hands are magic-”

“Whose fault do you think this is in the first place?” Keito glowers at Wataru for a moment. “I know you were the one giving both Tsukinaga and Eichi the idea to go on a trip.”

Wataru smiles innocently, actually mildly confused. “Eh, but is it a bad thing they are on a trip?”

“I am just worried. They aren’t exactly...reliable, especially in combination.”

Eichi, balancing the tablet on his knees, occasionally looking up to see Leo chasing after a dog that belongs to someone on the deck, pouts at the screen. “Keito, I can hear you, you know?”

“So what, Eichi?”

“It’s fine,” Wataru speaks up before those two start to squabble like an old married couple. “They are both adults.”

“I beg to differ, those two couldn’t be any more immature mentally.” Keito looks at Eichi pointedly, before his gaze behind those stern glasses soften to a small smile. “But I guess you managed well, you two, so I am grateful.” Pausing, he adds, “Still…”, glancing at Wataru with an accusing look.

“Oh, I couldn’t know they would invite each other to a trip, you know? All I wanted is for our esteemed emperor to see more of the world and little ou-sama to live the wide world of his inspiration. This is the most fortunate outcome, though!” Even though it is just an online video chat, Eichi can feel the dazzling radiance coming from Wataru, vitalizing him just as much as relaxing on the upper deck of this cruise does to him.

“I miss you, Wataru,” Eichi speaks up before he really thought about it but he means it so he doesn’t care. A gentle smile, full with warmth and love he feels, adorns his face and prompts Wataru to smile back with just as much love and warmth.

“So do I. But Keito is very entertaining, too, he reminds me a bit of my little Tomoya-kun. He says he hates but is full of love.” Wataru chuckles at the glare he receives from Keito. “Eichi. I hope you continue enjoying your youthful time with the little lion cub. And come back to us cherishing your own life even more.”

“You make me sound reckless, my dear Wataru.”

“You ARE reckless,” Keito cuts in. “But you are still alive, so maybe you aren’t as reckless as I once knew you, as we all once knew you. Come back safely. We still have to get through college together.”

“Yes, yes, Keito.” Eichi is pouting again, but he is very grateful to have such honest...friends. A concept he hasn’t started understanding until recently, all thanks to them. Keito, his precious childhood friend and support, and Wataru, his muse, his motivation and shining, soothing light.

His other muse suddenly topples in, almost falling over Eichi and almost knocking off the tablet. “Wahahaha! What a jolly fellow!” The dog he has chased is on the other side of the deck, barking merrily. But before Leo can get up and chase the dog further, Eichi wraps his arms around Leo to keep him at bay. “Uwah, unhand me, fiend?”

Now Eichi does pout a little at Leo, too. “I’m still a fiend to you?”

“If you restrict my freedom, then, yes!”

“Too bad, I was hoping I am part of your freedom, I am paying most of this, after all.”

“Don’t destroy my wild fantasies!”

“That’s the furthest of my intentions, Tsukinaga-kun. But let me indulge in enjoying your warmth for a while, it has gotten a little windy and you are so warm and radiant.”

“Are you stealing my warmth, you fiend?” Leo struggles a little and everyone can tell he isn’t giving his all because they all knew Leo can be way, way stronger.

“Let’s leave them to their cute flirting, Keito-kun!” Wataru says, even though due to the scene he sees, reminded of Tomoya’s reaction to him, he produces red roses out of nowhere, which he offers Keito because he is the closest person to offer them to. (Keito reacts quite similar to Tomoya probably, pushing the roses out of his sight with a small glare.)

“Agreed. We’re going offline, Eichi, Tsukinaga.” Not expecting an answer, Keito visibly reaches out for the device he uses for the call to turn it off.

“So, about the massage, Keito-kun-”

“Keep your hands off me.”

“Yes of course. There are other ways to give you a massage.”

“Wait, Hibiki- _why is your hair_ -” The video and audio call cuts off there and Eichi chuckles a soft “ _fufufu_ ”, happy his childhood friend and his magician get along(?).

Whereas his little lion cub, an adorable, fitting nickname Wataru gave Leo by the way, has calmed down to a little sullen cat instead. Eichi runs his fingers through Leo’s hair, soft locks slipping through the gaps of his fingers, gently undoing knots in his hair undoubtedly caused by the wild wind of the sea.

“I miss them,” Eichi speaks up, somehow feeling like talking. Leo doesn’t do anything to respond to his tender, affectionate actions but he lets him do so and this alone makes Eichi happy. Plus, having Leo listen to him talk fills him with satisfaction, because Leo tolerates him enough to stay quiet and not run off again. Eichi knows very well he wouldn’t be able to hold back Leo even if he wanted to if Leo did not let him.

“Keito and that dove? I miss Keito, too! And Little John and her kitties who are cats now. And Knights, especially Sena! Oh and of course Ruka-tan. And I would have missed you, too, if you weren’t here.”

Eichi’s fingers stop and his eyes widen. “Really…?”

“Hm? Why are you surprised? Wouldn't you be sad if I wasn’t here, either?” Leo grins, his small fang showing. “Nnnngh, continue what you do with my hair, it feels nice!”

“Aren’t you a spoilt little kitten,” Eichi teases but he sinks his fingers back into his soft twilight colored hair, contend at the purr that trembles through the other’s body. “But you are right. I would be very sad if you weren’t here. I didn’t think that feeling would be mutual, though. Would you have been feeling that at the beginning of our trip, though?”

Leo makes a thoughtful noise. “I guess not, no?”

“But you do now?”

“Huh, yes.” This answer comes without hesitation.

“Fufufu, that makes me happy,”

Baby steps, Eichi thinks, fitting for a lion cub, or a kitten.

\---

Leo has seen the kids do it, the teens do it, even the adults and the old people on the ship do it. On a dusking afternoon, Eichi receives an unusual request from Leo.

“Here?” Eichi stands by the bow of the ship, fresh, salty air hitting him. He can taste the ocean in the air. His fingers grip the railing that keeps him from falling into the deep sea. Though technically he would hit the hull of the ship before he ever met the water.

“And now stretch out your arms like you were flying, taking off to the sky!”

“Do you want me to reenact “T*tanic?”

“Shhhht! No, it’s better! We will spin our own story around that!” Leo’s eyes sparkle in a beautiful hue of green while the sky steadily approaches the color of his hair. He is now standing closely behind Eichi, peeking over his shoulder.

“‘Our’ story? In my mind, you are the one standing in the front, after all, you’d see the scenery way better than from behind me.”

“Shush, _Eichi_ is just too tall.” Leo looks like he can’t decide between indignant and looking haughty and settles to a little pout. “Besides, the male actor in that scene is named Leon*rdo, so that’s definitely a sign for me to take on that role!”

“Didn’t you say we will make our own story-”

“We do! We’re just borrowing the concept that has me as the male lead role! Plus, you’re pretty enough to be the female lead.” Leo grabs Eichi’s hands from behind, not knowing that the close proximity as well as the touch makes Eichi’s heart skip a beat happily (good thing he isn’t bound to the Eichi gauge lately when he is close to Leo, or that would have constantly sent some distress signals to his family). He lifts them up to the sides as if they are flying.

The strong breeze of the sea pulls at Eichi’s blond hair, blowing them into Leo’s face.

“Ugh, your hair tickles!”

“Your breath against my neck does, too,” Eichi chuckles as he lets Leo guide his arms into the position he desires. Leo’s fingers around his wrists are warm, like the rays of sunshine on his skin.

“How is it? Do you feel like the heroine of that movie must have felt? Hm, how did she feel, though?” Leo makes small, thoughtful noises that Eichi loves so much.

“In love?”

“That’s it! In love!” Because it was a romantic gesture in the movie.

“Do you feel like the male lead, then?” Eichi speaks against the wind and the crashing waves.

“How did the male lead feel- wait, don’t say it, I’ll imagine it!” And Leo makes more thoughtful noises, his chest rumbling against Eichi’s back and the blond smiles, bright and lively.

“How do you feel, Tsukinaga-kun? Or is it Leon*rdo-kun?”

“I feel...happy,” Leo speaks up, his voice less crazy and high-pitched, drugged by inspiration, instead solemn. He is leaning against Eichi now, his arms sinking, his chin on the blond’s shoulder. “Hmmm, different from when I am with Knights, or when I think of Ruka-tan, or when I do archery or create a new masterpiece. But just as strong. I feel freedom, but also a connection. It’s warm and it consumes my thoughts. Also, you’re there, _Eichi_ , always there. Well you're there all this trip anyway, so... What is this....wait don’t say-”

“Maybe it’s love.” Maybe it is foolish to interrupt Leo but for a moment Eichi allows himself to dream a daydream that is not filled with him stepping on young dreams and ambitions to fuel dreams and ambitions.

“ _Eichi_! I told you not to say it! Don’t say anymore! You’re ruining it! My imagination!” Leo looks indignant and ready to blow off in a stream of colorful, interesting curses but Eichi moves with the flow of his feelings and finds himself turning around, wrapping his arms around Leo’s slightly smaller, slender body, pressing their lips together.

Eichi would have been content with holding Leo, kissing him like this. Slightly needy, slightly possessive but definitely full with love and devotion. As cliche as this may be, Eichi poured all of his love for Leo into this kiss.

To say he is surprised as Leo kisses him back is an understatement. Eichi almost pulls back but Leo does not let him, wrapping his arms around Eichi’s neck to keep him close, his eyes sparkling green before his reddish orange lashes fall over the green like curtains after a brilliant performance.

Ah, Eichi thinks, he wants to keep looking at Leo but his vision gets blurry from the close proximity, so his own blue eyes close as well, focusing on the warm soft lips against his, the salty scent of the sea mixed with the scent of Tsukinaga Leo. A whiff of unpredictability, a dash of sparkles, a hint of rusted iron and fixing tape.

When Leo opens his eyes and pulls away, the sun has set, the sky is a mix of red, purple and many shades of blue and it is beautiful.

“ _Eichi_ , the sky is breathtaking!” Leo whispers excitedly as his eyes flits around to take in the entire scenery.

“Did you only notice now?” Eichi’s voice is soft and almost gets carried away by the sea breeze.

“There’s just so much to look at-” Leo begins as he looks back at the blond but his breath gets stuck in his throat briefly.

The sky is not the the only breathtaking thing. Leo believes Eichi is glowing, sparkling, the darker the sky gets and it elicits a laughter from him.

Eichi frowns confused. “Tsukinaga-kun, why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because you are beautiful, _Eichi_! Maybe because the aliens make me! Maybe I am happy? Maybe all of it at once? I don’t need an answer to that, all that matters is that it is happening!” And Leo closes the distance yet again for a kiss while the dark blue sky around them starts to sparkle. Is it because of the stars or because of them, no one will know for sure.

\---

“So wait, are you two dating now?”

Leo tilts his head so much Izumi is afraid he will snap it. “I dunno? Dating is so complicated! We hold hands and kiss and hug and say we love each other….or did I ever tell him? I don’t remember, huh! And he gets possessive when I tell you that I love you and I get all weird when he does not pay me attention when I want him to. Is that dating?”

Izumi opens and closes his mouth before he rubs the bridge of his nose. “I...guess?”

“Then we are dating.”

“But why _him_ ,” Izumi mutters exasperated, not because he is jealous, but because he just can’t wrap his head around the combination. Aren’t those two more like oil and water? When did that become compatible?

“Because he sparkles. Sometimes his sparkling is weak but then he tries his best to sparkle stronger and I like that! Plus he makes me feel reeeeally special. Isn’t that what love is about?”

“Friends can make you feel special too,” the silver-haired replies to his long-term friend. “Did you forget, Ou-sama? You made me feel special and that’s why I joined Knights with you.”

“Huh, true! But...don’t you want to feel especially special to one of those friends? At least...that’s this weird new feeling I got with _Eichi_ , you know? Like maybe you have it with that...uh, what was his name again? Uuuuuh….You……..Yuu?”

“Yuu-kun,” Izumi replies, quicker than he wants, a small blush on his pale cheeks. “Ugh, I guess you are right. I still don’t know how you two survived that trip together and came back like this, I was sure Tenshouin would end up dead in some alleyway and you’d be lost in the Bermuda triangle or we’d find you on the moon next…”

“THE MOON!” Leo exclaims suddenly, flinging his score sheets and pen away in excitement and hitting Izumi with it, who lets out an annoyed growl, kicking Leo’s shin. His friend does not seem to notice, though. “Sena! _Eichi_ promised to go to the moon with me!”

“He what.”

“As honeymoon!!!”

“He. _What_.”

“Wahahaha! Doesn’t that fit perfectly? Honey _moon_ on the moon!”

“Please shut up, Ou-sama.”

\---

It is dark, the sun has sunken, pulling its vibrant dusk colors with it and making place for a calm blue, the dark canvas painted with small glittering stars in the night sky and a bright moon, which, even if it is not full yet, casts a peaceful light onto the ocean.

“Here you are.”

Eichi’s voice is soft against the breeze of the ocean as Leo gazes at it, into the far distance. 

“Uwah! Stop startling me, _Eichi_!” Leo’s initial irritation quickly fades though, as he looks at the blond that makes him feel weirdly...at home. He reaches out with his hand to brush his fingers against Eichi’s cheek, as if making sure he is real and no ephemeral being his imagination came up with.

“Hm?” Eichi’s gaze, while smiling, is slightly puzzled, but not in a negative way. Leo keeps surprising him, so it never gets boring. He would run off, he would come back like promised, or Eichi would go find him himself.

Some would worry and say this is not good for Eichi’s health. Keito might have been better for his health, probably, but it is Eichi’s decision and his heart and his whole self decided he wanted it this way, he wanted Leo.

“You’re soft, _Eichi_.” Leo’s fingers run through the blond hair that frames Eichi’s face, fascinated by it, apparently.

Eichi closes his eyes as he touches Leo’s wandering hand, guiding it back against his cheek. Leo’s hands are soft but also slightly rough from holding a pen, composing whenever he feels like it, also maybe from all the countless adventures he has experienced, too. He nuzzles Leo’s palm, kissing it tenderly. When Eichi opens his eyes, it seems like Leo’s cheeks are glowing.

“Are you thinking about a journey again?” Eichi lets Leo pull his hand back, slightly hasty, but the reddish orange head cradles his hand thoughtfully as if to keep the warmth he feels there, unwilling to let the cool night breeze steal it away from him.

“To the moon! Or...I don’t know, wherever it takes me!” Leo makes a wide, expansive movement towards the wide sea, green eyes sparkling as much as the stars do reflected on the calm surface of the water.

“I wish I could go with you.” Eichi chuckles as he steps closer, wrapping his arms around his smaller partner from behind.

“Eh?” Leo tilts his head, hair brushing against Eichi’s nose. “You aren’t coming with me?”

“Not if it is a long journey. I need to recover from our last one and I will have to gather strength when we someday go to the moon together,” Eichi explains, slight regret in his voice. 

“Hmmm...ah well, then I will ask Sena! Or _Rittsu_! Though I think _Rittsu_ will fall asleep on me. Naru? Naru will have too many beauty rules. Newbie? Ah but he is always busy with his family, almost like you, _Eichi_! But going alone is so boring…”

Leo rambles on a while longer, spinning an adventure in his head, maybe with Anzu, maybe with Keito, while Eichi holds him, contently listening to his small king. Former or not, to Eichi Leo will probably always be the small king who conquered his heart. How cliche.

“...Leo.” Eichi does not do it often, calling Leo by his first name since he is so used to call him “Tsukinaga-kun”. It makes Leo’s chatter calm down, makes the other turn his head slightly to acknowledge that Eichi wants to speak. “How many stars can you count?”

Leo’s green eyes indeed return to the sky. Eichi wonders if he is really counting them.

“Many,” is Leo’s reply after a few moments of contemplation. “Many many many! SO many you cannot count them all! That’s freedom, _Eichi_!”

“Indeed it is. And some stars shine more brightly than the others, right?”

“Yes, they are beautiful! But I think the most beautiful thing about these stars is that there are so many, and only with many, many stars, the night sky becomes unique and beautiful!” Leo turns around in Eichi’s arms, grabbing the blond’s face suddenly, a smile on his lips.

“Just like Yumenosaki. Just like all these idols existing. And we are one of them! Look, maybe you are the twinkling one over there! And I am the bright one next to it!”

Eichi can’t really see the stars Leo refers to because Leo points behind his head and Leo does not really insist on him looking as they close the distance and their lips meet.

“You know, _Eichi_ , I am fine with waiting for long journeys until our honeymoon.”

Leo has to stand on his tip-toes to hug Eichi, long and close and refusing to let go. Eichi just buries his face into Leo’s hair, the little ponytail having come undone anyway.

“When we go to the moon?”

“Yes! And explore the stars! But until then I am fine with being with the stars on earth here.”

Eichi pulls away. “Even if my star will fade away?”

“It won’t. I will shine brighter for the both of us. Besides, _Eichi_ , don’t think of everything as set in stone! Use your imagination, and live in the present! Don’t become such a worry-wart like Sena and Keito, that’s totally a mood-killer!” Leo’s lion cub growl that follows makes Eichi kiss his forehead where his eyebrows wrinkle his skin.

“Alright then. Let’s shine together.”

“In space!”

“Wherever you want, my little king.”

“ _Eichi_! I like you, I love you!” The feelings and these words just burst out of Leo, those words he haphazardly tosses around to others but rarely or never before to Eichi.

“Thank you,” Eichi murmurs. He is glad he was born and lived to this day, and he does not intend to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my eileos bloody and painful. (writes pure fluff) actually i love all kinds of eileo.


End file.
